Участник:Сирвейл
Распишитесь 1.Ну... Я типа первый? 2. кек 3. Killhtf (обсуждение) 14:04, июня 12, 2017 (UTC) (привет однако) 4. Кеконавт 3D 5.R.I.P. =( (TheVirtualWave) 6.Тут ходила Няша. 7. То чувство, когда бюрократы не расписались на твоей стене((( 8. Это Гео. 9. А я Змей. 10. Здрасьте, это ''Реалист'''' '' 11.'Привет,я Илья! 12. А вот и я 13. У вас есть компьютер? 14. 15. Обо мне Я дурак. Гав гав! Я Няша! Такса Сира! Не пиши что сир это сыр, а то загрызу! Я люблю лежать! ;3;3 Топ 50 демонов по моему усмотрению Не доделано! !оналедод еН Nine Circles уровни по возрастанию и убыванию Почему вы зашли сюда? За мороженым? Собаку надо прикупить? Ах да, я же шучу. Но вот: Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso Oh, yeah Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo Yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo Mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza ¡Oye! Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (Sube, sube, sube Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!" I can move foreverm se quede contigo ¡Bailalo! Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi) Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.) Despacito I LIKE TRAINS Hey! Have you heard of the I Like Trains kid? He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain But the only thing he ever says is: I LIKE TRAINS From birth the I Like Trains kid never spoke a word Not even to his parents, not a single sounds was heard But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name All he did was smile as he said: I LIKE TRAINS They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt He stared at the doctor with that same creepy smile And the I Like Trains kid said: "I feel great!" He got a fancy job and he straightened out his life He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife As they stood at the altar, and prepared to say their vows He put a ring on her finger, and he said: I LIKE TRAINS Got bad grades? I like trains! Awkward date? I like trains! Don't like trains? ... I LIKE TRAINS MINE TURTLE Mine Turtle's on the road, the llama whipping by. Mine Turtle's got a smile sweet as pie flavoured pie. Skater kid tells the cop "You can't tell me what to do!" Watch out! When Mine Turtle says hello to you. MINE TURTLE Mine Turtle's travelled round the world, from Cairo to Madrid. Saw a gun-toting potato and the I Like Trains kid. Visited Desmond on the moon in his flying machine. Fought the aliens! "Throoooww the cheeeese!" He stole alien technology, and built a time machine. Went back in time to 100 million B .C. The caveman asked, "What kind of animal are you?" "Technically I'm a tortoise." "I AM A STEGOSAURUS!!" MINE TURTLE Listen up, I'll tell you where Mine Turtle came from. In a petting zoo one day there was a man named Tom. He shouted, "Drunk science!", then he drank a cold one. And soon he had made the world's first turtle-bomb. The cops tried to stop him before he could explode. "LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE!" "Wait, no he doesn't.." MINE TURTLE Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Yeah, now some of you might be wondering, how exactly does one beep beep like a sheep? Take it away, Gabe! Step one, Throw your hands up Then point them too the floor Step two, Here's what to do Now get down on all fours Step three, Just bounce around It's easy follow me Step four, Go crazy now and beep beep like a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep You've got to You've got to Beep beep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep You've got to You've got to Beep beep I said beep beep like a sheep Yeah, so you know how to beep beep like a sheep, I see But is that all you can do? Step one, Throw your hands up And point them to the sky Step two, Drop to the floor And move from side to side Step three, Just bounce around C'mon I'll show you how Step four, Go crazy now And meow meow like a cow Meow meow I'm a cow I said meow meow I'm a cow Meow meow I'm a cow I said meow meow I'm a cow Meow meow I'm a cow I said meow meow I'm a cow Meow meow I'm a cow I said meow meow I'm a cow Beep beep You've got to You've got to Beep beep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep You've got to You've got to Beep beep I said beep beep like a sheep Beep beep